Jenny's World
by MsRosePetal
Summary: Jenny's life turns upside down when she losses a friendship and her parents. Can a new life in a new place make her world better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Owen Grady was standing by old family and friends in a funeral home. The man was surrounded by them, but was trying desperately to get out of it so he could continue his search for someone. Yes he was in pain due to his parents death in a car accident, but right now, he wasn't the one who needed it.

The well built man made it through the crowd and finally, found peace and quiet down the hallway in a corner. There he found what he was looking for. His little sister, Jenny.

The girl was standing alone in a black dress trying to force a smile on her face. But her eyes told him another story. She was suffering.

Owen walked up to his sister and opened his arms wide open for her. She understood and hugged him rather tightly as she cried on his suit. He didn't care. The suit could be drenched or ripped for all he ruined. Right now his sister needed her big brother.

It was morning time in cold weather Wisconsin. Owen was having breakfast at his (then) parents house parents house. The man was trying to think of a solution to his Jenny problem. The girl was still a teenager, not old enough to be off on her own it, and none of them were excitedly close to their so called family members.

He could leave his job, but then what would happen to his raptors? For a while now, the people in charge have been more focus on making their 'advertisements' more vicious just to gain more attention, money. If he left now, nothing would stop them from doing the same to his raptors. And that, he was not happy about. Animals have feelings too.

The thought of bringing her with him was a long shot. She would be leaving her life behind. She would be leaving her home, her school, and friends. For a teenager, that was everything.

As he continued thinking, Jenny came in the kitchen regretting a bowl of cereal. The girl was still in her pajamas and still in a depressing mood. Owen even thought of letting the topic slide. But he knew he needed to talk to her sooner than later.

"Jennifer, we need to talk." Owen said directly to her, without emotion.

"Uh-oh. You said my full name. Bad sign." She said as she sat across him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Mom and dad did that all the time. When there was something serious going on, or they were angry at us, they would say our full name. If things were normal, our nickname." She explained.

"But you forgot something, I don't have one. I'm called by my name all the time. So much for your theory."

"That's why they would say 'Owen Grady' when mad, and 'Owen' when ok. Didn't you notice that?" Before he could counter attack, he realized she actually had a point. He shook it off though.

"Anyway, I was thinking about us, well… you actually. And I think you should come and live with me.' He said to her.

"You mean moving to Central America. To Jurassic world."

"Yeah. Look, I know this has been home for you in like… forever, plus you have school and friends here. But I promise I will do what I can to-"

"I'll go." She decided, cutting him off. He couldn't help but look at her shockingly. Did he misheard her?

"You'll go?" He asked. She nodded as she continued eating her cereal as if it was a normal conversation.

"You'll be away from here, Wisconsin. Away from your everyday normal life. You'll be homeschooled, surrounded by workers and dinosaurs. I won't have a lot of time to entertain you. And you'll be ok with that?" He reminded her. All she did was nod.

"I have nowhere else to go, really. Better you than some random family member I barely know." She said with all honesty.

"I got that, but aren't you sad of leaving your friends?"

"Nope. Because I don't have any."

"What? What do you mean you don't have any? You're a girl, shouldn't you be in some sort of girl group at school?"

"Life is not like in the movies, genius."

"Ok, but what about that childhood friend of yours? What was his name? You two were like the best of friends. What happened to him? Did he move?"

"No, he's here. He's just living a new life. One moment your BFF'S and another he doesn't recognize you."

"What happened?"

"High school happened. And don't worry about me. I'm ok with leaving because I don't exactly have anything to leave behind. As for school, it's like an escape for me. People don't exactly like girls who think outside the box. Who knows, maybe I'll do better over there in Jurassic World." She said.

Jenny meant every word she said. Her best friend ditched her when he started going out with this preppy girly girl at school. That girl was so clingy, that he never had time for anything else. And then, the fact that she was a major nerd didn't help her in popularity too. She hated going to school where she felt like an outcast and was grossed out by couples making out in the hallway. (Her once best friend was one of them)

Maybe moving away was a chance for a new start. A new life.

Jenny and Owen had just arrived he Resort after a ride on the plane, boat, and finally a train ride there. She remembered coming one time years ago, when she was younger. Who knew how much things could change after a while. She felt like it was her first time there all over again.

Owen chuckled when he saw Jenny's amazed face. He knows that soon, she'll grow tired of it. He did.

"Don't get too excited. Soon it'll be just a normal thing." He reminded her.

"How is living here normal?" She asked, still amazed of the sight.

"You'll see. But for now, welcome to your new home. Jurassic World."

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! Ever since I saw this movie, the idea of having a girl there came up. I really liked the movie, so I won't ruin it. I'll keep it truly base on it, only with my oc.**

 **I'm hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting as daily as possible. Please review, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

A year passed since the death of Owen and Jenny's parents. A year since Jenny moved in with her brother to Jurassic world. She remembered how excited she was on her first day in Jurassic World. But surprisingly she didn't spend her time in the resort. She spend most of her time in her and Owens place doing chores and school work. If she wasn't doing that, she would watch her brother train with the raptors. Now that was awesome.

Like any other day, Jenny got up to do her normal things. And as she was finishing making breakfast, she noticed her brother was nowhere in sight. 'The man cave' she thought.

Just as she thought, Owen was in his 'office' that was connected to there small house, trying to repair some parts of his motorcycle. She could tell that he was having trouble trying to fix the problem as she placed the eggs and ham sandwich on a plate next to him.

"Your up early." She commented.

"I don't want to give up on her just yet, and I miss riding her." He says as he places the pieces down and grabs his sandwich. As he takes a bite, Jenny took the pieces and managed to put them together. and getting it to work as it should. She looked back at him with a smile, while he just stared at what she just did.

"How is that possible?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We're all great for something. You're better at training wild animals, while I'm better at fixing machines."

"Nerd."

"Proud of it. I'll be in my ro-"

"Nuh-uh! No way are you doing a full day of school again." He said out loud as he stood up to face her.

"Why? I'm only a few exams away from graduating."

"Exactly! You're only 16, Jenny. You need to take it slow."

"But slow is boring!"

"No, what your doing is boring. Do you know how many Kids would kill to live here like you do? And what do you do? Spend the past year in here or over at the raptor's section.

"What's your point?"

"My point is you need to be a teenager. Rebel, scream go to the resort and cause trouble. Explore, go on rides, spend all your money. Mine if you have to. Just do something crazy. It's not healthy staying in here a lot."

"Do I have to?"

"Think of it as a field trip. Please, for me?" He begged. She was suspicious why he wanted her out all of a sudden. Well, then again he's been trying to encourage her to go out more, but she always refuses. Maybe she should listen to him.

"You know, normal people would appreciate to have me as their child" She mentioned.

"But I'm not your parent and we're not normal." He reminded her.

"True. Fine, I'll spend the day in the park."

"Yes!" He cheered.

"But only after I go with you to see the raptors this morning." She said quickly. After hearing him groan, she smiled knowing she won.

"What are you drawing?" Owen asked as he drove them to where his raptors are.

"I was thinking of making the raptors unit more bigger. More free for them. They need it."

"That sounds great. Too bad the higher ups won't think so."

"By high ups, you mean Hoskins? That guy doesn't understand anything unless it's about his salary." Owen laughed at that one.

"True. But remember not to let him know that. Last time you argued, he almost got you hurt if it wasn't for Barry reminding him that you're my sister. That man knows he has to be on my good side if he wants things done."

"Doesn't he and the other's understand that they are animals. They have feelings too. Seriously, if they keep on messing with the dinosaurs, experimenting on them, things will go wrong. What happened at the original Jurassic park is going to happen again." She declared

"You sure about that theory?"

"None of my theories are wrong, by the way. For example, the no winter snow in Wisconsin until February? Global warming, duh."

Jenny could never get tired of watching the raptors. It always took her breath away. That is until she heard that familiar voice. Hoskins talking to Owen. And judging by Owen's face, he was annoyed. So she decided to ignore them and head for the car. They'll be leaving as soon as he finishes checking up on the raptors.

"Pig loose!" Someone shouted, then a scream. She noticed a lot of men running towards the cages. She runs towards it to see what's going on. She made it to the cage and saw Owen entering the cage to save a worker from the raptors.

"Owen!" She shouted. She opened the first entry cage to help him out.

"Don't you dare come in, stay where you are!" Owen ordered. She hesitated but did as told. Barry helped the man get out as Owen distracted the raptors.

"Close the gate" He said to Barry.

"Are you crazy?" Jenny shouted.

"Just do it!"

"Barry don't!" Jenny pleaded. She was not taking chances of losing him..

"Sorry, kid. But I gotta do as he says." Barry said as he pushed the button. Jenny's heart didn't stop beating fast, in fact she felt like couldn't breath. But the moment was over when Owen made a run for it and made it out before the gate closed.

Jenny quickly ran up to Owen and hugged him out of relief. He did the same thing too adding a kiss on her forehead.

Jenny let go of her brother as she saw Huskins smirking at them.

"What?" she asked him, annoyed already.

"Don't you agree that the raptors are ready for a field test?" Hoskins asked her.

"Did you not see what just happened? No they are not. They were about to eat one of the workers."

"But your brother stopped them. They listened to him, which means they can follow orders."

"Barely! This isn't some game, this is real life. You don't understand this at all!"

"Don't you dare talk like that to me, young lady! Young girls like you need to shut it and do what's best! Make us men happy and not have an opinion!" He yelled as he tried to tower her, but Owen quickly stood before her to block him.

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way. If you forgot, I can easily sue you for child abuse, then you would be taken away and lose everything. Including all this here. If you don't want that, leave my sister alone." Owen threaten as he glared at the older man. Hoskins returned the glare, but then walked away, leaving the Grady's at peace for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny and Owen had gotten back to their place so she could head for the theme park while he continued fixing his motorcycle.

Next thing she knew, she heard voices outside. Owen and someone else. A woman. Curious as ever, she went out to see who it was. When she came out, she saw Owen with Clare herself talking. Well, more like flirting and arguing about everything that went wrong on there date from many months ago.

"Eww. Stop flirting." Jenny said, catching their attention.

"We're not flirting." Owen defended quickly.

"I'm sorry, who are you? You have a kid?" Clare asked first to Jenny then to Owen.

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

"I'm his sister." Jenny said to clear it all up. Clare stared back at Jenny, surprised at the answer.

"Really? I can see you are the one who got the good looks in the family." Clare said to her then took her attention back at Owen. Who was rolling his eyes at her comment.

"Why didn't you mention you have a sister visiting?" She asked him. Jenny rolled her eyes and Owen gave an annoyed groan.

"I did tell you about her last year when I asked for a few days off so I could go to my parents funeral, and bring my sister to live with me. Why do you think I asked for a raise?" He reminded her. Clare started to feel awkward. Clearly she just reminded them about their parents death, leaving them to feel...well pain.

"I'm gonna go. Bye!" Jenny said and quickly ran off.

Jenny made it to the park and man it was crowded. She looked at the event schedule to decide what she should do first. There was a showing of the Mosasaurus in just a few minutes. 'That'll do'

Zach was on his phone debating on contacting his girlfriend or not. She had sent him a pic of herself declaring she was missing him. He was only gone for a few hours. 'She's so clingy'

He wasn't certain what to do with her. Sure they had their moments, but she was getting so annoying. So much that he hardly had time for his friends. He couldn't even think how many of his friends stopped being his friend because of her.

It was clear he didn't care much about her due to the fact that he kept on checking girls out and flirting with them. Yes he was a real jerk, but he wanted to be distracted. And that's what he got when he noticed a girl a few rows away from him and his brother. This girl looked about his age and was really pretty. He definitely liked her smile as she cheered for the Mosasaurus during the show. But for some reason, he felt like he'd seen her before. Probably on the boat ride there. Maybe she was one of the girls he was staring at.

As the crowd started to leave, he quickly pulled his younger brother to follow him. He didn't want to lose his chance with this girl. After they made it out of the arena, he was trying to find the girl. He saw her walking away by herself. He decided to follow her, ignoring his brother's (Gray) question on where they were going.

The girl entered one of the train's and took a seat by herself. Zach and Gray sat across from her, looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Zach." Zach said and gave her his 'charming' smile.

"And I'm Gray his little brother." Gray added, ruining the moment for Zach (again). The girl looked at the two curiously. Like she was studying them. She knew those names from somewhere.

"Wait, are you Zach from Madison, Wisconsin?" She asked him.

"How do you know where I'm from?" Zach asked in shocked.

"It's me Jenny. Jennifer Grady." All Zach did was shake his head no. But then Gray's eyes and smile grew. But Gray's eyes and smile grew.

"Jenny Jenny! It's been a long time since you came over to play. What are you doing here? Are you here on vacation too?" Gray asked her excitingly.

"No, actually I live here. I'm glad you remember me."

"Wait, you know her? From where?" Zach asked his brother unhappily.

"What do you mean from where? She's your best friend."

"Best for-" Zach stopped himself realizing who she was. He looked back at her. He recognized that blonde hair with brown highlights, those blue eyes that reminded him of water, and that shy smile he always found cute.

"Jenny?" He asked, more to himself.

"Glad you finally remembered me." She stated. But her tone meant she wasn't happy.

"You're here... what- wait you live here? Is that why I never saw you again?" Zach was trying to connect the dots.

"No, I've been living here for only a year." She answered.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Um... well... I moved in with my brother who works here because my parents... died." She said awkwardly. She felt hurt that they still didn't know.

"Oh..." Was all the brother said, feeling sad for her now.

"Why didn't we go to the funeral?" Gray asked his brother.

"I- I didn't know! I was too busy with-" Jenny cut Zach off.

"Your girlfriend. Yeah, your always busy with her. That's why you stopped hanging out with me." She gives him a look that he could tell meant she was hurt. He sure did feel like a jerk. First, he stopped being best friends with her because of his clingy girlfriend. The, he forgot about her.

The three were quiet thanks to the awkward moment.

"We're sorry for your loss." Gray said, breaking the silence. Jenny gave him a small smile.

"It's ok, I'm better now. So are you guys here on vacation?" Jenny asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah-" Gray cut his brother off.

"But only because our parents are getting a divorce."

"What?" Jenny asked out of disbelief.

"Hey! They're not getting divorce. Don't say that." Zack said.

"They are. They get mail from different lawyers." Jenny wanted to comfort the poor boy.

"That doesn't mean-"

"I googled. They're divorce lawyers." Jenny was at a lost of words. Not certain what to say to comfort him anymore. She looked at Zach for help, he is his older brother. But all Zach did was look away.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'll be gone in two years and-"

"And what? You might not care, but he does. Sure you'll be gone, but he won't be." Jenny argued to Zach's comment.

"What do you know about parents arguing when yours are dead?" He immediately regretted letting those words slip out. He really was a huge jerk. Jenny glared at him so hard, if looks could kill.

"Gray come sit with me." She said. The young boy who was trying to hold his tears in, did as told. She took him in her arms as he began to cry. She continued telling him that it was going to be ok.

Zach was now regretting following the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are we headed?" Gray asked as hey got off the train.

"To the Gyrosphere." Jenny answered.

"What's that?"

"It's basically a crystal ball that you ride that allows you to be with the dinosaurs."

"Like to see life from their view?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

"Why is she tagging with us?" Zach asked annoyed as he took the lead.

"If I remember correctly, you followed me." Jenny reminded him.

"How?"

"You came to me on the train." Zach stopped arguing and groaned in defeat, she was right. Even though he only came up to he to hit on her.

They headed to the Gyrosphere's and saw the long lines in front of them.

"Oh well, I guess this is where we separate. Nice seeing you again." Zach said to Jenny. He even waved goodbye to her. The girl only looked at hi confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Our aunt gave us VIP bands, so we don't have to wait in line like everyone else." Gray explained with a tone of disappointment for leaving her. To their surprise she lifted he left arm up, showing them her VIP band too.

"Incase you forgot, my brother works here." She said and continued her making way to the ride, with Gray by her side. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Great." He muttered.

"What are they doing?" She asked herself when she witness the boys Gyrosphere going off road. She rolled her eyes knowing it was Zach who was behind this. She followed them, just incase if they got in trouble o got lost.

One moment she was following them in her normal slow speed, next thing she knew, she was thrown by a dinosaur she had never seen before. She heard rumors about the heads of he park deciding to make their very on dinosaur, but she didn't think the were that stupid.

You can't play god!

As she was thrown in her crystal ball, it hit a tree so hard, it cracked. Then, the harsh landing made it brake and leaving Jenny free to escape. She feared of that the dinosaur, who was now fighting with the Ankylosaur's, would sense her. She quickly hid behind a tree and was going to call the parks department to warn them, but she couldn't find her phone. She then heard the dinos steps and growling as it headed towards the boys, now upside down, Gysophere they were in.

The boys eventually made it out after the dino tried eating them, but it only broke the glass.

"Over here! Come on!" She yelled as she revealed herself, waving her hands up for them to see her. They ran towards her. She took the lead to get them out of there. They could hear the dinosaurs roar and steps chasing after them. Eventually, they reached to her destination. A waterfall. Hopefully they can hide in the water. But Gray stopped.

"Gray, come on!" Jenny yelled, desperately scared because of the monster catching up.

"We have to go now!" Zach added.

"I can't- I can't." Gray cried, he was fearing to jump from so high.

"Yes, you can! Ready? One-"

"THREE!" Jenny screamed and pushed them with her over the cliff before the dinosaur got a chance to eat their heads off.

They landed in the water. Both teens quickly held Gray down, hoping that the dino's shadow from above would disappear soon. After it left, they all quickly swam up for air.

"What was that?" Zach asked, still freaked out by what just happened.

"I don't know what that dinosaur was." Gray mentioned.

"Uh! I can't believe that that rumor was true!" Jenn shouted with anger as she swam to land. The boys followed. When they had stared to walk on land, Zach then realized something.

"Wait, how did you know where that waterfall was?" He asked her.

"I live here, remember? My brother has maps of this whole place." She explained to him.

"Good thing you have great memory, and followed us. We would've been eaten by now." Gay, who was still in shock, said.

"Yeah…. Thanks/ Zach sheepishly added. He then remembered something else.

"What did you mean about that rumor being true?" He asked her.

" For months there was a rumor about the park opening a new attraction for the public of a dinosaur they invented. A lot of us didn't think it was true, since that would be stupid. But apparently it's true, because that thing is totally new to me. What is with these people? They assume they can control everything, but they can't!" She explained.

"I can't believe our aunt did that." Gray thought out loud, catching Jenny's attention.

"Aunt? What do you mean? Does she work in the labs or something?"

"No, she basically is in charge of this place. She likes to take control which is why we don't see her much." Zach answered to her. Jenny laughed at a thought.

"The only woman I know who has that power is- wait, is it Clair? Short red hair?" She asked them, causing her to stop in worry.

"The one and only."

"Oh my god! You're her- oh god! I'm in trouble. You're going to rat me out to her!" She was panicking and moving a lot more faster now. Zach, however, catches up to her and holds her hand to stop her and look back at him. Which she did.

"Hey don't worry. We're not very fond of her too." Zach said to her in a calming voice which she hadn't heard in a long time. For some reason, it still worked. They were having a moment until Gray interrupted them by stepping between them.

"So where are we going now?" the young boy asked. Jenny blushed and held her hand that Zach was once holding, now feeling awkward. Zach was shaking his own.

"Right… there should be a place nearby that has stuff I think that could help us. Maybe a communicator or a ride back to the park." She said and took the lead again.

Zach, on the other hand, couldn't help but start thinking about the memories he and Jenny one shared. His feelings for her were coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

Owen was waiting inside one of the buildings with the rest of the people as he tried to call Jenny, multiple times. But there was no answer. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Owen!" He heard Clair call out to him as she ran up to him.

"I need your help." She said desperately.

"I'm kind of busy-"

"My nephews, they're out in the valley. Please, if anything happens to them-"

"Say no more, I understand. How old?"

"The older one, he's high school age. The younger one, he's uh…"

"You don't know how old your nephews are?"

"Oh please, as if you pay attention to your sister!"

"I do. Which is why I brought her here to live with me." He reminded her. All he could do was hope that she was somewhere safe and not out in the valley where the Indominus rex was most likely to be.

Owen rode one of the parks trucks out to the valley with Claire. They eventually found a broken Gyrosphere with a dino's tooth stuck to it. Claire stated panicking when she found Zach's phone on he ground smashed up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no.!" She cried out, but was soon stopped after she found another phone with a purple case she didn't recognize.

"Someone else was here?" She asked out loud. Owen turned to see what she meant. He quickly grabbed the purple phone from her hand, recognizing it.

"This is Jenny's." He confirmed. 'Great now I'm panicking'.

"So your sister is with my nephews, great. And now they-"

"They made it out." He said and pointed at the still fresh footprints that were on the mud. They both traced the kids steps and eventually found a waterfall.

"Oh my god, they jumped!" She said trying not to panic, but failing.

"Brave kids. Don't worry, Jenny knows her way around here. She'll leave tracks for us to follow."

"How do you know that? She's a…. a….. teenager!"

"Yeah! But she's also my sister!" He reminded her, and now getting annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is this place?" Gray asked, still feeling scared after what they just went through. The boys watched Jenny run up to some abandon building and pushing some doors open. She looked back at them with an excited smile.

"This, boys, is the original Jurassic Park building." She announced, and entered the building. The boys stayed put.

"Should we go in?" Gray asked his older brother.

"Guess we have no choice." Zach answered. He started to move to follow Jenny.

The boys entered, but couldn't see well in the dark. They couldn't even find Jenny.

"Jenny!" Gray called out, fearing of the worse thing happening to her. There was no answer.

"Hey, Jen! Where are you?" Zach shouted. He was surprised that he called her by the nickname he use to use for her. His old habits really were coming back.

"Over here!" They heard her say from somewhere far.

"Marco!" Zach shouted to find her, just like when they were kids.

"Polo!" They continued with the name calling game until the boys finally found her in a garage.

"Hey, Marco." Zach teased, earning a smile from Jenny. She was fixing an old truck from the old park.

"Hey, Polo."

"Since when did you know how to fix cars?"

"Since I took engineering class in the 8th grade and freshman year. Don't you remember?"

"Why would I remember?" Hearing his question stopped and look at him with sad eyes.

"We had those classes together." She was disappointed in him. Zach was hating himself more and more for forgetting about things like that. He really did push her away. There was a long silence.

Zach felt guilty and decided that he was going to help as his sweater off.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, confused by his actions.

"I'm going to help you." Zach took a step towards her, but she stopped him.

"No way, not after the last time." She stated.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been a friend-"

"Not that. I meant what you id n 8th grade." He felt confused by he comment, uncertain of what she meant.

"Remember? In engineering class? We had to clean one of the machines, but you forgot to turn it off. Causing-"

"Causing your locket to get stuck and got dented. I promised that I would make it up to you." He said cheerfully for remembering that memory. But his smile turned into a frown when another detail came to mind.

"But I didn't." He said without realizing it. His voice was soft, but she heard him and nodded. Again, silence.

"Incase if you forgot, we're running for our lives from some crazy monster." Gay reminded them. The teens laughed as they started to get back to work.

After a few minutes, Zach was fixing the last thing. Gray was in the drivers seat waiting for directions.

"Alright, turn it over." Zach instructed to his brother. Gray did as told, it was running. Zach cheered and high fived Jenny. Gray went to the backseat but noticed that Zach took the drivers seat.

"I thought you failed your drivers test." Gray mentioned to Zach.

"You what?" Jenny questioned Zach for confirmation. Zach began to stutter.

"We- ell, only the driving part." He told her. She glared at him, informing him that it wasn't enough for her.

"Scoot over, I'm driving." Jenny demanded and pushed Zach to move away.

"What? Why?"

"I have a license and I want to live." She said and started driving the car, with hi seating now in the passenger seat.

"Ha ha!" Gray laughed at his brother. Gray hardly saw anyone talk back to him.

"Shut up." Zach mumbled.

The kids made it back to the park, only to find it in chaos as the Pterosaur's were flying all over the place. Some were carrying people off and others were hurting people. The kids even witnessed Claire's assistant being taken by one and then getting eaten by the Mosasaurs'.

Zach saw more Pterosaur's flying towards them. From reflex he held both Jenny's and Grays hands to run off. One was right behind them and got shot by one of the workers, knocking it out. But it cause Zach and Jenny to fall to the ground and it slid after them. The two teens started to scoot back as fast as they could to get away from it as it got closer and closer to them. Zach put himself in front of Jenny, to protect her from getting stab by its sharp, long nose. The beast stopped moving, barely touching Zach's chest.

Zach and Jenny slowly moved to the side, and stood up to get away from it. Zach noticed that Gray wasn't with them.

"Gray!" He screamed out, terrified of his little brother being taken too.

"I'm here! I was pushed to the other side" They heard Gray say, who was running up to them.

"Owen!" They heard Claire's voice shout. The three turned around and witnessed a man being attacked by a Pterosaur and Claire shooting it down to save him. The man stood up and kissed her. Grossing them out. Especially, Jenny.

"Gross!" She complained.

"Who is that guy who is kissing my aunt?" Zach asked her as they continued watching the uncomfortable scene.

"That would be my brother."

"That's your-"

"He's cool looking." Gray mentioned. The two adults notice them and started to run to them.

"Oh my god! Thank god! What happened?" Claire said to her nephews.

"Where have you been? The one time I let you do something, this crap happens!" Owen said to his sister.

"I warned you that this would happen!" Jenny said in an annoyed tone about her theory. He sighed and nodded to her.

"Yeah…. Yeah, you did." He hugged her. Relieved she is alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire received news that Hoskins was taking over after Mosrani died in a plane crash against the Pterosaurs. Owen was obviously pissed off that the stubborn man was taking advantage of the situation to use the raptors as a field test to catch the Indominus Rex.

When Owen and Claire tried to stop them, there was nothing they could do. But at the least, Owen was in charge of the operation. Claire and the kids were to wait inside a van. She opened the back for the kids to stay in. All they saw was equipment and only wo seats.

"Ok, you'll be safe here. Just sit and put on seat belts." Claire told hem.

"There's only two seats." Gray pointed out.

"Then decide between yourselves. I'll be in the drivers seat. There's a sliding window if you need me." She walked away. The tens looked at each other as Gray quickly took one of the seats.

"I'll volunteer to sit on the floor." Jenny decided.

"No, Jenny. Don't."

"Zach it's ok. You need to be next to Gray if something happens to protect him."

"I need to protect you too. We use to be close. I owe you." Zach said seriously to her. For a moment, Jenny felt like she got her best friend back.

"Are you flirting with her, like you did with the rest of the girls today?" Gray asked. Jenny looked at Gray then back at Zach for an explanation. She got an answer when he made a guilty sigh and didn't deny it.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Don't you have a girlfriend?" She said to him, now mad and ashamed. 'Was he using me?'

"Jen, I can explain-" Jenny cut him off.

"Save it! Go sit with your brother. I'll sit away from you." She got in a corner, away from the seats. Zach looked at his brother wishing he hadn't ruined it.

The operation took a wrong turn. The raptors found a new alpha in the Indonomaus Rex and decided to kill the humans instead. A man had showed up at the truck, blood all over him, telling them to get out of there and then got eaten by a raptor. Claire started to drive away as fast as possible, but the doors in the back were still open. Jenny was having trouble holding onto something and not fall off, due to the bumpy road.

The kids saw two raptors chasing after them. Jenny slowly headed for the doors so she could try to close them. Zach saw what she was doing.

"Jen, don't get closer! They'll get you!" Zach shouted

"And risk them getting in? No way!" Jenny argued. She headed closer, but so did the raptors. Zach notice an a electric spear and grabbed it.

Jenny got hold of one of the doors and was about to close it, but soon lost balance when the truck hit a huge bump. She fell, when she looked up, a raptor was a few inches from her face. Ready to kill her. She screamed, then the raptor got stabbed by something and fell back. Falling off the truck.

Jenny was paralyzed for what just happened, she didn't stop Zach from putting his arms around her and dragging he back to where he and Gray were sitting at.

"You ok?" He asked her, checking if she got any cuts o scratches. She only nodded, unable to speak.

"You sure?" He asked again. This time she shook her head. She had a look of fear and sadness that Zach hated seeing her with from before and knew what he had to do. Hold he in his arms like they did before, to comfort each other.

Right now, she needed her best friend back.


	8. Chapter 8

The group were reunited with Owen and wee headed t where the main unit was to get out on a chopper.

But as they ran pass the labs, they found the lab being evacuated. Which was strange. They soon found the person behind it. Hoskins. Gray saw a fake dinosaur on one of the computer screens.

"That's not a real dinosaur." He said.

"No, it's not, kid. But somebody has to make sure that this company has a future. Imagine, that deadly intelligent one will be able to hide from the most advance military technology. A living weapon." Hoskins began to explain to them. Jenny was so tired of all of this stupidity.

"Haven't you learned nothing today? Even from what just happened to your men not that long ago? You can't control these creatures! No one an play God without having consequences!" Jenny yelled angrily at the older man. Hoskins wasn't happy with her attitude towards him. He glared at her as he marched up to her and grabbed her arm in a firm grip that made her whimper. Zach quickly pushed the man back and stood in front of Jenny to block Hoskins from getting to her again.

"Stay away from he!" Zach demanded with a protective tone. Now that, she hadn't heard in a long time. She felt a bit happy in her stomach that he still cared for her.

Owen stood in front of he teens to face Hoskins himself.

"I warned you to not lay a finger on her." Owen threatened. Before he could do anything, one f the raptors jumped in and 'took care' of Hoskins instead. The gang ran out to continue their way to the roof, but were blocked by the raptor. They headed back to go outside again. Once out, they were surrounded by two other raptors and the Indonomaus Rex, itself.

It all happened too fast. Owen was able to get the raptors to side with him again and then to attack he Rex. As he tried to shoot it with his gun, the rest of them went to hide in one of the shopping stands. Zach had placed himself between Gray and Jenny with his arms around their shoulders. Hoping he could keep hem safe.

Claire had gone off to do something after Gray mentioned that they needed more teeth. She returned, running away from what was chasing her, the T-rex.

It was a battle between both Rex's which caused two raptors to die and then crashing into the building plus stands. Everyone was moving to hide behind some rock statues while they watched the battle continue.

Just when they thought the T-rex was going to get killed, Blue (the raptor) came in to join the fight.

In the end, the Mosasaurus was the one who dragged the Indonomaus Rex into the water and killing it.

Jenny had completely forgotten about that dinosaur. Apparently, everyone did.

To their surprise, the T-rex left them alone and so did Blue.

"We're alive!" Gray cheered, amazed of what he went through. Everyone was happy, but Owen.

"We still need to get out of here before the dinosaurs change their minds." He reminded them. They all agreed and ran back to meet up with Lay to get out.

Everyone was taken to another location where people were waiting for transportation, family, or medical attention. Claire and her nephews ere waiting for the boys parents to come for them. As of Jenny and Owen, they were waiting to prepare to move back to Madison, WI.

The boys parents found them and had a very emotional reunion as a family. Jenny watched them. She felt a pain in her heart, secretly wishing that her parents would show up to take her home. But she knew it wouldn't happen. Owen noticed his sisters gaze at the family and quickly held her in his arms.

"Hey, I miss them too. But I'm certain that they would be so happy that we didn't die." He assured her.

"So what do we do now?" She asked her brother with puppy eyes.

"We're going home. Even though it's been a year, no one has bought the mom and dad's place yet. What do you say?"

" I think it sounds good. On one condition."

"What?" He was suspicious and uncertain if he was gong to like what she would say next.

"I still get to be homeschool so I can still graduate early."

"Nerd." Owen saw that Claire's nephew, Zach, was staring at Jenny. For some reason, he looked familiar.

"So what's the deal with deal with him? Claire's oldest nephew. You two got something going on?" He asked. To her, his tone sounded over protective.

"No, nothing like that. Remember that childhood friend you mentioned before?"

"The one who you said was no longer your best friend because he got so lovesick with some girl?"

"That's the one." She confirmed. He opened his mouth in shock. All this time thy have been living in the same town as them?

"Wow. All this time we have been practically neighbors and never knew." He said more to himself.

Zach realized that he was leaving soon so he quickly headed to where Jenny and Owen were at. He really needed to talk to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her, hoping she would say yes. She looked at her brother for approval. Owen quickly excused himself to talk to Claire, so they could talk.

"What is it Zach?" She asked, uncertain how to feel for him after everything that happened.

"I know things have been weird between us and I've been so distant from you for so long. But, I want us to work this out. I- I want us to be together." He confessed. If this was one f those romantic movies, she'd be jumping for joy and say yes without a second thought. But she wasn't in that, she is in reality.

"No." She simply said. Zach was hurt by her answer. Usually he didn't care if any other girl rejected him, but when it came to Jenny, it did.

"Why not?"

"Incase you forgot, you still have a girlfriend who is most likely worried crazy for you. And I have a feeling your only attracted to me for the moment. I'm not going to fool around with you." She stated and left him to find her brother.

Zach watched Jenny leave with Owen. He sensed someone standing next to him. His aunt Claire.

"A certain ex-raptor trainer informed me that they are moving back to Madison." She said to him with a smirk. She had noticed some things going on between the two teens. Also, Gray told her. Zach began to have hope again.

"That's awesome. But first, I have to take care of a few things." He decided. He wasn't going to lose Jenny again.


	9. Chapter 9

**THREE MONTHS LATER:**

It had been three months since the Jurassic World tragedy happened. Owen was able to get a job to support him and Jenny. As for Jenny, she had graduated from high school.

The two decided not to have a huge party to celebrate, she always felt awkward of getting so much attention. They had a small party at their house with the family and friends.

It was a formal party that the family decided to do, even if the Grady siblings didn't want to. Owen was stuck wearing a suit and tie, he felt like he was choking. Jenny was wearing a dress that went down to her knees, she felt uncomfortable of showing her bare legs.

While Jenny continued greeting people and receiving their congrats and gifts, she noticed a family she almost didn't recognize coming in. But she remembered Grady. She couldn't help but wonder why and how they found her.

Grady saw her and ran up to her. When he reached her, he hugged her so tightly. It was as if she hadn't seen he in forever. (which was kind of true) The parents were so happy to see her again after so long. She was happy too, but she didn't see Zach anywhere. She assumed that he was with his girly girlfriend again. The thought disappointed her.

Jenny was left alone with Gray. When Gray looked at her sad face, he immediately knew why.

"Zach's outside." He said. She looked at the small boy confused and walked up to a window to see if it was true. There he was in a suit and tie, standing alone in the night by a car that was most likely his parents.

"Why?" Was all she asked.

"I don't know." Jenny decided to find out herself and went outside to talk to Zach. She stood only about two steps away from him, facing him.

"Why are you out here and not in there? It's kind of cold out" She asked him. He looked sheepishly at her.

"I wasn't sure if I was welcomed and to give you this." He answered and placed a small black box in her hand.

"You didn't have to-" She cut herself off when she opened the box and stared at the gift he got her. Her once dented locket, fixed. She looked back at him for an explanation.

"I found it when I was going through my stuff to get it for you." He explained. The reason why that locket was so special to her was because it has a picture of her parents.

"How did you-"

"I did it as a side project for school. Mainly I had to so I could take advantage of the machines to fix it. Do you like it?" He asked., worried if he messed it up.

"Like it? I love it! But that doesn't mean-"

" I broke up with my girlfriend. Well, now she's my ex."

"You… broke up with her?"

"Jenny, hear me out." He said as he reached out for her hands and held them in his. He stared at her eyes, he never realized how much he liked them so much.

"I know I messed up as a friend, but I do want to make it up to you. I do. And I know I don't have a great reputation of my dating life because-"

"You don't take them seriously and flirt around a lot." Jenny declared for him. He hated to admit it, but she was right.

"Right, but I want this to work. I want us to work. You said that I was only liking you because of the moment, but I don't. During these past months, I can't stop thinking about you. It sounds crazy but it's true." He said. She giggled at his last words. He was getting to her, so he continued.

"And I realized during that whole time that all I want, is to keep talking to you. I want to know everything. From how was your day to arguing with you about lame stuff. I want to make this work. Even if its long distance. So what do you say?" He asked desperately. All she did was look at him. 'Is he serious? He did all this for me?'

Without saying a word, she moved closer and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she could stay close. He placed his arms around her waist, not wanting her to pull away.

She gave her answer.

Unfortunately for the teens, Owen Grady was spying on them from the window.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, now standing next to him to see what he was looking at. She rolled her eyes when she saw who he was spying on.

"Debating if I should lecture or punch the boy." He answered, not taking his off them.

"Don't forget, he is my nephew."

"I don't care if he was the Presidents son. It doesn't matter."

"Come on. Stop being a hawk and introduce me to your family." She said as she wrapped her arm around his, trying to dag him away

"He better not move his hands lower!"

"Owen!"

 **THE END**

 **A/N**

Thank you so much for reading my story. Especially to the three who have favorite Jenny's World. Please let me know your thoughts and theories of it.

FYI: I'll be starting a new story soon for the ongoing series of Once Upon A Time. So this one will be ongoing too. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
